The invention relates to a toroidal power transmission with transmission rollers supported rotatably on pivotable support brackets wherein the pivoting movements of adjacent support brackets is coupled via driver elements mounted to the support brackets for rotation therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,206 discloses a toroidal power transmission, which includes a continuously variable drive with two chambers, which provide for an infinitely variable transmission ratio between two driving toroidal pulleys and two driven toroidal pulleys. For this purpose, a pair consisting of one driving toroidal pulley and one driven toroidal pulley is arranged in each chamber. In the chamber, driving and driven toroidal pulleys are operationally connected via at least one roller, which, with variable active radii, has a rolling connection to the toroidal pulleys. The rollers are in each case mounted on a support bracket. The support bracket is supported by two bearings in such a way that it is pivotable about a (longitudinal) axis X-X. For coupling the pivoting movements of a number of support brackets, driver elements, namely driver pulleys, are connected to the support brackets in a rotationally fixed manner.
Further solutions for coupling the pivoting movement of support brackets of a toroidal transmissions are known from the publications DE 199 47 851 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,331, JP 07253145 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,704, EP 0 980 992 A1 and EP 1 174 642 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for coupling the pivoting movement of support brackets of a toroidal transmission.